Embers of Ga'hoole
by Lordvader59
Summary: When owls from St. Aggies, led by Jatt, try to snatch an owlet named Ember, he makes them sorry, he is noticed by the guardians and he and his family are taken to the great tree, where Ember will become a guardian and fight those who tried to capture him and a bigger evil, rated T because I am cautious, will overlap with the main books in later chapters, my first fanfic please read
1. Chapter 1

(My first fanfic, please R&R, stick around for future chaps, and don't hate, takes place a few months before the books) In Tyto, a spring moon was high in the sky, spreading it's light over the lush forest kingdom. However, out of the blue, the silence was very slightly broken, broken by near- silent wing flaps of owls "Alright Ember" Azlof, the Great Horned Owl said to his owlet, Ember, Ember had his first flight ceremony the previous night, and it was his first hunting lesson "First, you must?" he waited for his son to finish his sentence for him. "Find the prey before it finds you" Ember repeated "Good, tell me what you hear" "vole, below us" "I hear it as well, let's see if you've learned enough from watching me fly, try to kill it." "Alright, Da, here I go" Ember swooped down from behind the vole, it saw him all too late, he struck it with his talons and, after numerous tries, finished it with his beak."Da!? Did you see that !? I got it!" he was excited, as first prey was a major part of an owl's life. "You did excellent, Ember, just get a little better with your beak, you were especially good for your first time" "Wow, I wish Mum could see this, wait, Mum, I need to go tell Mum!" he lifted off the ground, picked the vole up in his talons and flew towards the family's oak hollow home, being very skilled at flying, he quickly arrived, he ran in to find Nowell, his mother, sitting on his two unhatched siblings "Mum! Guess what" "What happened Ember" "I got my first prey!" The young owl was still very excited "I have some news for you as well, Ember" she told him "your siblings will be hatching any day now, possibly tomorrow" "wow" he said, his gizzard was shaking almost unable to contain so much excitement, his mother made a soft hoot of laughter "It is almost dawn, good light, Ember" "good light, mum" he fell asleep soon after, in his sleep he thought about growing up a bit in Ambala and then, not long ago, moved to Tyto so that his father could be with his brother, Ember's Uncle, a Greater Sooty named Zigon, Prey was a bit more common in Tyto aswell so he agreed that life was a bit better, his mother would be making a hole in the wall of down in the nest for the vole, as it was a very special vole for Ember and his family Meanwhile, over the desert of Kuneer, a patrol from St. Aegolius' Academy for Orphaned Owls flew overhead, a few owlets in their talons already, an eastern screech named Ractor was a special problem, he wriggled around, he was asking questions to "where are you taking me?" and "when will I get out" because of this, the patrol leader, none other than Jatt, one of the top owls at the academy, would try to get him immediate laughter therapy from Skench, the academy's leader "Alright, owls of St. Aggie's, prepare to go to Tyto" Jatt commanded "Yes sir" the all replied, and set off for Tyto, when they got there, they left the owlets under guard and roosted until night "everyone up! grab your Owlets!" Jatt took charge right after he woke up, his orders were followed without question, and they set out to look for more owlets, they saw a family of Barn owls with their young that looked like it had just learned to fly "on my mark, distract the owls, Hugah, go in and get the owlet "Yes sir" Hugah, a Great Grey replied "3...2...1… MARK!" Jatt yelled, the owls of St. Aggies dived in, wearing battle regalia, killed the owls, snatched the owlet and made off with her, she said her name to be Crylar "well it won't be for long" Hugah remarked, they grabbed a grass owl named Frill as well, they saw two Great Horned owls, one young, They Jatt and 2 other Saint Aggies owls dived down "Hand over the young one and nobody gets hurt" "NEVER!" Azlof yelled "No, Da, they will kill you, I will go" he said "I have a plan" he near silently added "Alright, you may take him" The st aggies owls lifted off "guys, im going to overpower my guard, peck them in the belly, the maybe we can fight them off" Ember said to Crylar, Frill, and Ractor "by the way, my name is Ember" "Crylar" "Frill" "Ractor" "alright.. 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!" He focused hard, and pecked Jatt, who was carrying him, right in the belly, Jatt let him go and he stabilized himself in air, the others did the same, Ember grabbed Hugah and threw him into Jatt, they managed to barely hold the owls off, when the owls were about to end Ember and his friends, a shriek split the air "WE GOT COMPANY!" a St. Aggies owl yelled " GUARDIANS! ATTACK!" the order filled the air as a guardian search and rescue chaw slammed into the St. Aggie's forces "RETREAT!" Jatt's cry rang through the air, and the St Aggies owls flew for it, leaving the four owlets but taking the others, they all landed in Ember's tree. "Hello" a snowy guardian said "I am Barran, I am queen of the great tree and search and rescue chaw leader, you may think the guardians were myth, but they are not, trust me" the non guardians were speechless. "I am afraid it isn't safe here, you need to come with us to the Great Tree" "we… we will" Ember's mother started "but i'll need help with my unhatched young" "of course" Barran replied, grabbing one egg "thank you" she said, grabbing the other. Ember looked among the other rescued owls "Will you guys come" "Yes, my parents are dead" they all said "Very well then, we should go" Barran got ready for takeoff "Guardians! to the great tree!" she yelled, then all the owls took off for the Great Tree of Ga'hoole, Ember making sure to grab his vole in his talons 


	2. Author's Note

AU:In chapter 1 an issue messed up the indentions, I didnm working to solve it now


End file.
